It is known to contain alcohol, such as wine, in bags contained in a cardboard type container. Further, it is known to use a bag inserted into a keg for storing beer in the bag. In the case of a beer keg, the bag is inserted into the keg container prior to the beer being filled into the bag. Once the bag is filled with beer, the bag is usually maintained under pressure to facilitate the dispensing of beer from the keg container. There is a need to provide an effective seal between the bag and the keg that is cost effective and resists explosive relief from the keg when the keg is pressurized.